


Homeward

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Tony, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), but there's a lot of fluff too, honestly its mostly porn, like probably equal parts of each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: T’Challa perches on the couch, head tilted back while he does his best not to fall asleep before Tony drags himself out of the lab. By the time Tony pulls himself from his lab he looks exhausted too but when he spots T’Challa on the couch his eyes light up as he walks over. “I’ve missed you,” he says, leaning in to kiss T’Challa. He pulls Tony into his lap, smiling when he falls into it like he belongs there.Original prompt: Perhaps a tired after a long day of being awesome and working hard at the non super hero job and happy to see each other smut?





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a prompt, then got one. Nothin special to see here lol.
> 
> I mean there's sex so like, you know be aware of that headed forward. And a lot of T'Challa being sweet.

T’Challa perches on the couch, head tilted back while he does his best not to fall asleep before Tony drags himself out of the lab. It’s not an unfamiliar routine though it has been awhile since he’s seen Tony- princely duty calls. It’s not like he has a strong desire to leave but he is expected to participate in Wakanda’s politics however little he wants to. By the time Tony pulls himself from his lab he looks exhausted too but when he spots T’Challa on the couch his eyes light up as he walks over. “I’ve missed you,” he says, leaning in to kiss T’Challa. He pulls Tony into his lap, smiling when he falls into it like he belongs there, legs on either side of T’Challa’s so he’s straddling him.

“I’ve missed you too,” he tells Tony. They stay like that for a long few moments, taking comfort in their soft kisses until Tony deepens it, leaning further into T’Challa’s space and carefully curling his fingers around T’Challa’s jaw. It’s a sweet, intimate gesture that T’Challa returns by wrapping his arms around Tony and running a hand up and down the expanse of his back. He can feel the tense muscles there, a result of a long day working with tools certainly, but Tony relaxes some underneath the pressure of his hands.

“God, you’ve been gone for too long,” Tony murmurs and T’Challa agrees. Its too bad he couldn’t just bring Tony back to Wakanda with him. But even without considering the country’s somewhat backwards view of foreigners Tony has a life here that T’Challa can’t just uproot him from. And he certainly can’t leave his life for America, especially considering he has no desire to.

But he does miss Tony desperately when he goes. “I know,” he says, “I wish I could visit more often.” Tony nods and kisses him again, a small bit of desperation to it; like he’s afraid T’Challa might leave any moment though he supposes that is a realistic fear. A lot of the time T’Challa is only here for a few hours between flights though this time he’s planned an extended stay. A week isn’t a huge amount of time, but it is more than enough time to catch up with Tony, to spend time with him.

He wraps his arms around T’Challa’s neck, pressing himself in as close as he can get and T’Challa wraps his arms around Tony tighter, desperate to pull as much intimacy out of the action as possible. Tony still smells like the lab under the soap he must have used before he dragged himself out and T’Challa is sure he either smells like Wakanda or airport. It doesn’t really matter, not to either of them. He slips a hand under Tony’s ragged shirt, feeling the warm expanse of skin under his palm and Tony lets out a soft noise of pleasure. He likes being pet, likes the attention of it; the gentleness of the gesture and T’Challa likes it too. He loves giving Tony his attentions, spending time on small, loving gestures that get the most beautiful reactions out of him.

“You are so gorgeous,” he tells Tony as he lifts his shirt over his head. Tony lets him, leaning back into the kiss as soon as the shirt it out of the way. His skin is soft and fair, probably something that’s unusual given how much time he spends in the lab. Tony’s hands trail to T’Challa’s shirt, carefully undoing the buttons there before his hands find skin too and T’Challa has always liked this, the way Tony always seems to use his hands to explore his body no matter how many times he’s felt it.

“I swear I forgot what you felt like,” Tony murmurs, hands roaming to T’Challa’s hips.

He laughs softly, “I haven’t been gone that long,” he says. Tony smiles into their kiss.

“Have so,” he says playfully. “I thought you abandoned me here.”

Abandon him? T’Challa would never do that. He kisses Tony again; reveling in the love he feels there, the connection. “I love you way too much to leave you anywhere,” he tells Tony.

“God, I love you too,” Tony murmurs, slipping T’Challa’s shirt off his shoulders. It pains him to let go of Tony even for the few moments it takes to rid them both of his shirt but he does it, arms circling around Tony as soon as he can manage. Tony traces his hands up T’Challa’s torso to his shoulders and then down his arms as reacquaints himself with his body. He traces Tony too, hands curling around his thighs, familiar with his soft jeans as he his hands move over Tony’s ass and up his back. He loves this- just feeling Tony and being in the moment.

Tony rolls his hips into T’Challa’s and they both moan softly, “I forgot how this feels too,” he murmurs and T’Challa laughs.

“Well, it has been awhile,” he says as Tony rolls his hips again. A month and a half is a long time to wait, though its only made worse by a lack of physical contact. Talking on the phone and video chats are fine, but he misses his time with Tony in person.

“Always,” he murmurs. Tony grins and rolls his ships again, watching T’Challa’s face as he does it.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Tony tells him. “Wish I got to see it more often.”

It’s so open and earnest that T’Challa smiles. “Me too. I miss you so much when I’m gone,” he says. Tony presses his forehead against T’Challa’s and rolls his hips against his again. He lets out a soft sigh of pleasure and curls his hands around Tony’s waist, repositioning him so the friction is better. He guides Tony’s movements, biting his lip when he gets it just right and Tony gives him that little half smile of his. Its one of T’Challa’s favorite expressions of Tony’s because its so perfectly him- mischievous and a little cocky.

He moves again, following the path T’Challa had set out for him, watching T’Challa as he does it. “You’re so good like this,” T’Challa tells him and Tony smiles wider.

“Yeah?” he murmurs, grinding against him again. T’Challa tips his head back, letting the sensation wash over him and Tony takes advantage of it, kissing softly up the side of his neck. His hands tighten on Tony’s hips and Tony laughs a little, full well knowing the kind of affect he’s having on T’Challa. He nips at T’Challa’s neck as he moves against him and T’Challa moans, guiding Tony to move faster.

Tony moans into his neck, sucking at a patch of skin there and _yes_ , this is what T’Challa wants. Tony always seems to intuit what he wants, or needs. His movements get a bit more frantic, a little desperate as he kisses up T’Challa’s jaw and gasps. “Gotta have you,” Tony whispers in his ear, “gotta have you right now. Please, ‘Challa?” he asks.

T’Challa nods, “yeah, yes of course,” he murmurs like that wasn’t already a given. Even if it weren’t Tony’s use of a nickname of sorts, even if it’s only dropping the ‘T’ from his name, would have convinced him. Tony only ever uses the nickname in bed T’Challa probably likes it more than he should.

He draws Tony in for a quick kiss, sloppy and unrefined not that either of them particularly cares, before letting him go. Tony leans away, damn shame, that, to the small table beside the couch, pulling open the drawer. T’Challa frowns, “you keep lube and condoms in the living room?” he asks, wondering what could possibly go through Tony’s head on any given basis.

“For emergencies,” he says like that’s something anyone but him would think of. T’Challa shakes his head, pulling him back in close.

“You make no sense,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips before kissing him.

“Yeah? And who’s prepared here?” Tony asks, grinning down at him. Well, can’t argue with that. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Tony’s belt loops, pulling him closer. Tony falls against him a little, placing a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder for balance as he pulls the button of Tony’s pants free. Tony watches, breath hitching up some as T’Challa pulls the zipper down.

He noses at Tony’s jaw, hovering just above him with the way he’s sitting. “Maybe I should make you wait till morning,” he murmurs and Tony lets out an impatient huff.

“Don’t you dare,” Tony tells him.

T’Challa laughs, “don’t be rude, I’m tempted,” he teases.

“Are you now,” Tony murmurs, reaching down and cupping T’Challa through his slacks. He lets out a soft moan and Tony nods, “yeah, that’s what I thought. I can feel how much you want this too, baby,” he says. Instead of responding with words T’Challa kisses him as he pulls his pants down off his waist. Tony responds readily, helping T’Challa remove his pants with enthusiasm. It takes work when they’re trying hard not to break their kiss but they manage well enough.

He gropes around for the lube, finding it after a moment and bringing it closer to them. He pulls the cap free, squeezing some of it out before warming it in his fingers. Tony, ever impatient, guides his hand to where he wants it, “hurry it up,” he whines at him and T’Challa smiles. He’s missed Tony’s eagerness in bed. He does what he wants though, pulling away from their kiss just enough to see Tony’s face as he slides a finger in. Tony’s eyelids flutter a bit and his mouth falls open, beautiful in a way that’s hard to describe. “Add another,” Tony tells him, leaning in to kiss him again a little roughly. He follows Tony’s instructions, rewarded by a low groan into their kiss as Tony shifts his position a little for balance and reaches down, pulling the button of his slacks free.

“I’ve fucking missed this, ‘Challa,” Tony tells him, pulling him free of his boxers and stroking. His hands are callused from working with them, but still soft because he takes care of them. The result is a sensation that’s purely Tony and he’s missed this too.

“Been too long,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips. Tony hums his agreement as he reaches over, feeling around the cushion beside him for something, finding it as he pulls away from their kiss a little. Tony pulls open the condom wrapper, discarding it as he takes the condom out. T’Challa pauses in his movements a little, watching Tony until Tony prods him to keep going. He smiles and curls his fingers a little, laughing when Tony sucks in a breath.

“ _God_ , do that again,” Tony tells him so he does, watching as Tony falters in his movements for a moment before he regains his bearings. Tony kisses him again, letting out a soft moan as T’Challa fingers him. “Gunna fuck me good,” he tells T’Challa as he slides the condom on. “Always do,” he murmurs.

Like Tony makes that a hardship when he’s like this, always so pliant and willing. And gorgeous. “Always the best part of my day,” he murmurs even though it’s only half true. He’s partial to Tony before he’s had his morning coffee, half asleep and grumpy but this is good too. Tony pulls away, giving T’Challa another one of those cocky half smiles as he tries to chase him before pulling his hand away from his ass. T’Challa lets out a small huff and Tony grins wider.

“Shush,” he tells T’Challa, shifting his position. “And let me give you a proper welcome home.” T’Challa watches as Tony grabs him, guiding him in and that is a thing of beauty, really. Tony sinks down, biting his lip as he goes until he’s fully seated. He’s stunning like that, eyes closed, thick eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones stained with a beautiful blush.

“You,” T’Challa breathes out, “are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he tells Tony.

Tony’s eyes flutter open at that and he smiles, soft and sweet as he threads his fingers through T’Challa’s and lifts his hands above his head, pinning them to the couch cushion above his head. “And you,” he tells T’Challa, “are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He moves then, slow and steady, watching T’Challa as he throws his head back in pleasure. Tony is good, gorgeous wrapped around him like this, taking him in slowly. “Gunna show you what you’ve been missing,” he murmurs and T’Challa nods as Tony picks up speed.

He tucks his face into T’Challa’s neck, licking up the side of it and nipping at his jaw as he rides him. T’Challa’s fingers tighten around Tony’s and he moans as Tony sucks at another patch of skin on his neck. “You miss this?” Tony asks, whispering harshly into T’Challa’s ear. He nods because he has; he always does, especially when Tony is like this. “Sometimes I dream of fucking you,” he tells T’Challa, “of riding your dick like this. Always wake up missing it, fucking love the way you feel inside me,” he murmurs.

“Tony,” T’Challa moans, fingers flexing against Tony’s even as he presses them further into the cushion.

“Sometimes if I really miss you I’ll fuck myself with a dildo,” he whispers harshly into T’Challa’s ear, “pretend like its you. Never the same though.” He lets out a string of Wakandan swear words and Tony laughs softly. “If I’m feeling real creative I’ll pretend like you’re the one holding it, teasing me instead of giving me the real thing ‘cause you think its fun.” He swears again, moaning Tony’s name in his native language. “Do I got you worked up, baby?” he asks, kissing the underside of his jaw.

“ _Yes_ ,” he tells Tony.

“Love you like this, love when you let me fuck you pinned,” he says.

He lets out a small huff of laughter, “I love you like this,” T’Challa murmurs, “riding me, telling me your fantasies. And if that wasn’t good enough you’re so stunning, love the look on your face when you’re stretched around me,” he says.

Tony moans, his fingers tightening around T’Challa’s hands. He leans in and kisses T’Challa, keeping his pace. “Love you, ‘Challa,” he mumbles against his lips.

“Love you too, Tony. So much.” More than words can say, especially in English. Tony keeps his forehead pressed to T’Challa’s, breathing growing more ragged. “You going to let me touch you?” T’Challa asks and Tony shakes his head.

“Want it to be about you,” he says.

T’Challa gives him a quick kiss, “than let me touch you. I want to make you come, let me do that for you. Want to see you,” he murmurs.

Tony lets out a soft gasp, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “‘Challa…” he moans, freeing one of his hands, “love you,” he says again.

“Love you too,” he whispers, closing a hand around Tony and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tony curls his face into T’Challa’s neck, gasping as T’Challa touches him. “Let me see you,” he says, “want to see you.” Tony whimpers softly, pulling his head from T’Challa’s neck. “I wish you could see how beautiful you look,” T’Challa tells him. His dark hair is falling over his forehead, and the way his eyes look half lidded with lust- he’s a vision of beauty. “You look so amazing like this for me, love coming home to you- nothing better,” he murmurs and Tony bites his lip, tipping his head back a bit.

“Love when you come home too,” Tony says. “Miss you…”

“I miss you too,” T’Challa tells him. “But then I get to come home to you like this, always so amazing.” Tony presses his forehead to T’Challa’s and he knows he’s close, always is when T’Challa talks to him like this. “Come on, baby,” he murmurs, “come for me, let me see you.”

Tony lets out a soft noise, biting his lip like he’s holding back. “‘Challa,” he murmurs, “gunna, m’close,” he says.

T’Challa moans at that, tightening the fingers still around Tony’s hand as he holds back. “Come on, wanna see you come Tony, wanna see how beautiful you are,” T’Challa tells him. Tony’s fingers flex against his and he presses a rough kiss to T’Challa’s lips, moaning harshly into it and T’Challa gasps too. Tony is always so good like this, so beautiful when he comes, always clinging to T’Challa tightly like he’s afraid he’ll fly away. He pulls away after a moment, freeing T’Challa’s other hand and he immediately runs his fingers through his hair. “I love you,” he murmurs and Tony smiles.

“God, I love you too baby,” he says, panting a little.

*

He stretches out across the bed, Tony curled into his side. “I gave the company to Pepper,” he says and T’Challa sits straight up.

“ _What_?” he asks because as far as he knew Tony loved his job.

Tony shrugs, “I hate having to wait around for you to come back, and my first love was always inventing, not being a CEO. I can do that from wherever I am,” he says. He’s intentionally beating around the bush and T’Challa is aware of why.

“Tony, I don’t want you to give things up for me. Not when they mean so much,” he says but Tony shakes his head.

“The company was Howard’s, not mine. And Pepper is more qualified to run it anyways. Inventing is what I do, what I’ve always wanted to do and I love you, but not nearly enough to give that up. So that’s not really a concern of mine.”

He considers this, what it means. There will be so many problems… “When can you leave?” he asks and Tony grins wide, eyes lighting up with happiness.

“Whenever you do,” he says. “I can send for my stuff later.”

T’Challa gathers Tony into his arms, hugging him hard, pleased when Tony clings on just as tight. “I’ve wanted this for _so_ long,” he murmurs.

“Me too,” Tony says.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
